Chapter 105 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Primal Fury
Short Summary Long Summary Wendy watches Byakuya vanish with Flash Step, knowing that he’s headed for the Summit since none of the present Arrancar fired that earlier attack. With her Dragon Slayer enhanced sense, she was good at sensing power levels. Nirgge sighs that he got carried away and wonders if he can figure something else out. Seeing Wendy distracted, Nirgge calls out to her, saying it’s rude to take her eyes off him. Carla scoffs at the Coalitionist lecturing on manners, prompting Nirgge to wonder if he’s seeing or hearing things. Carla rolls her eyes at the man’s lack of imagination, so Wendy suggests that the Soul Society World doesn’t have talking cats. Elsewhere, Yoruichi sneezes, frowning at the thought of someone talking about her. Nirgge asks if Wendy is a Wizard. When she confirms it, he asks her to transform into something older and more intimidating, calling it a humiliation to fight a ‘little brat’. Carla retorts that Wendy has more power than most adults, but Nirgge is adamant that she’s just a kid, asking if she has a ball to play with. Wendy apologizes to ‘Mr. Arrancar’, saying that while Carla can transform like that, she can’t. While Carla yells at Wendy for dignifying the man with a response, Nirgge sighs in defeat, thinking he’ll have to kill Wendy before the other Fracción find out. On that note, he guesses that Ggio already knows and will hold it over his head. Nirgge asks if Wendy can bring someone else older to fight. Wendy gives a negative on that, disappointing the Arrancar, who asks if she’s supposed to respect her elders. He states she’s going against the grain, surprising Wendy. Frowning, Carla tells Wendy to do exactly what she says, and whispers into her ear. Wendy gasps at that, whispering that she can’t do that. Carla argues that she can, wanting her friend to show righteous rage. Nirgge sighs again, annoyed at the very thought of having to kill a kid. He’s cut off when Wendy painfully kicks him in the crotch, with a Sky Dragon Slayer enhanced foot. Nirgge clutches himself and curses in pain, looking at Wendy in a fury. Wendy sheepishly says sorry, but she and Carla didn’t like how Nirgge was talking and saw this as the best way to shut him up. Nirgge snarls that he didn’t attack because he’s a patient man, but has now been infuriated. Wendy states that she has places to go as a field medic, asking if they can now. Glaring, Nirgge yells in confirmation and Sonidos right at Wendy. On Wendy’s command, Carla flies her friend right at the Arrancar. The Wizard launches a Sky Dragon Iron Fist, and a roaring Nirgge matches the attack with his own punch. Annoyed, Nirgge asks if a kid can match his power. At that, Wendy tells him not to underestimate the power of the Sky Dragon. Carla pulls Wendy away and flips her up, allowing her to kick Nirgge in the jaw with a Sky Dragon Claw. The Arrancar grunts in pain and is knocked back, shocked that he’s being overwhelmed with his Hierro. Once recovered, Nirgge curses his opponent. With a 360-degree flip, Wendy strikes Nirgge with a Sky Dragon Roar to the chest, pushing him back several feet. Carla tells Wendy to keep up the pressure and quickly end the fight so they can help out Unit 4 and Byakuya. Hearing that, Wendy decides on another Roar. Nirgge, recovered, angrily says that’s it, having no intention of letting his pride get destroyed by a little girl. Wendy sends a Sky Dragon Roar, but Nirgge roars as he releases his Resurreción with a “Stomp Down, Mamut”. The Spiritual Pressure disperses Wendy’s attack, and the Wizard points out that Nirgge feels much stronger than before. Carla realizes that it’s a Resurreción, remembering when Soul Society informed everyone of how the form greatly increases power. Nirgge finishes his transformation into his mammoth-like form, and bellows that he’s going to squash them like bugs, promising that they’ll be paste soon. Carla wonders why brutes must be vulgar, and Wendy scolds her that that isn’t nice, reminding her friend that Elfman could fall in that category and is very polite. Carla argues that he still shouts about things being ‘manly’, and then takes the time to deride every male in Fairy Tail. Wendy states that they’re still their friends and are very nice. Nirgge yells that he won’t be ignored, cursing Wendy as a ‘little bitch’. Carla screams at the Arrancar for using such language on a little girl. Wendy tells her to calm down, but Carla yells that she won’t and expresses the desire to teach the man a lesson. This prompts Wendy to point out that the enemy isn’t here for etiquette lessons. Nirgge then swings his extended trunk to knock Wendy out of the sky, who notices the attack and yells at Carla. The Exceed flies upwards, managing to avoid it. Grinning, Nirgge retracts his trunk and immediately extends it right at Wendy. She responds with a Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. Carla flies Wendy up as Nirgge’s trunk breaks through the attack, only being slowed down. Nirgge, thinking he has the upper hand, grunts that the two are just like a fly buzzing around. He charges Spirit Energy in his hands, deciding to swat them out of the air. He unleashes a volley of Bala, prompting Wendy to order Carla to Max Speed. The Exceed tells her to hold tight and quickly flies, desperately avoiding the attacks. Nirgge laughs as he keeps up the volley, saying he can do this all day. Carla yells to Wendy that she only has so much Magic Power, and that they need to counter soon. Wendy promises that she’s working on it. Byakuya appears on the summit, prompting the grunts to back away in fear. He orders them to bring him the one who fired the Gran Rey Cero, saying he won’t ask a second time. Vice Admiral Bastille scoffs at that, asking if the Soul Reaper even realizes where he is now. A Marine reacts with relief at the Vice Admiral’s presence, saying they have a chance now. Bastille points his zanbatō at the man, saying the grunts should be glad he was the one who saw their ‘cowardice’ of stepping back, reminding them that others would’ve executed them for that. Byakuya scowls at that, noting that the words were said in a manner that implies Bastille enjoys exerting control, or just hates it when things don’t happen the way he expects it. Byakuya sums up by saying Bastille’s actions are unbefitting of a man with his rank. Bastille scowls at that, saying Hell will freeze over the day he takes job advice from ‘trash’ who would side with pirates. The Marine asks if Byakuya is the only one who’s shown up, wondering if he intends to take them all at once. Byakuya states he will if he must, explaining that while he sees Bastille as superior to the six Fracción, he’s only interested in facing the Espada who attacked his subordinates. Bastille frowns at Byakuya ordering him around, asking what’ll make him comply. Byakuya states that Hollows and Soul Reapers are natural enemies, and calls that reality to be accepted. Bastille retorts by promising to crush Byakuya long before he has a chance of seeing Baraggan. Byakuya recognizes the name as the Espada who faced off against Soifon and Hacchi back then. Bastille readies his Shark-Cutting Cleaver, saying the name is all Byakuya is getting, promising to stop him. Byakuya raises his Bankai. Suddenly, Aria appears, calling the situation sad. Bastille asks what the Wizard is doing there, and Aria states he’s just pointing out what’ll happen if the Vice Admiral faces the Division Commander. He breaks it down by reminding Bastille of his humiliating defeat against Sabo, who has the same rank as Byakuya, and asking what makes the man think this will go differently. Angry, Bastille asks what makes Aria think he’ll do better. Smirking, Aria states that he’s a better match-up, even going so far as to say he can beat Byakuya and secure victory. Byakuya frowns and asks if that’s a challenge. Aria haughtily confirms it, saying he’s quite excited to face the man after taking on two of his ‘lackeys’. Byakuya retorts that Aria lost that battle, and curses himself for letting Ichigo influence him. Aria states that was then, this is now, adding that he won’t make the same mistake. He starts by promising to go all out from the start, removing his bandages. Byakuya states that Aria has doomed himself to oblivion, and gathers blades of cherry blossoms behind himself. Aria retorts that he was going to say the same as his Magic Power rises. The Wizard begins with a promise to enter Airspace of death: Zero. He pushes his palms out, and Byakuya flash steps away from the attack. Some Marines behind Aria are caught up in it, and collapse as they struggle to breath. Bastille stops the other Marines from helping, saying they’d be dead too if they step into the Airspace, calling Zero one of the most dangerous Airspace spells in existence. He explains that it pushes out oxygen with Aria’s magic, who is only spared thanks to a safe-zone. That being said, the attack is still easy to avoid if you know what it’s range is, which Byakuya obviously does. Aria smirks at his opponent finding out his range with such ease. Byakuya, looking at the dead Marines, wishes he could say the same for them, sure they thought they would at least die gloriously at an enemy’s hands instead of a comrade’s. Aria chuckles that taking lives is enjoyable no matter who it is, and declares himself the worst possible opponent for Byakuya. The Soul Reaper accepts the challenge and sends his Bankai at Aria. The Wizard responds with a Zetsu that blocks the cherry blossoms, detonating on impact. Byakuya recovers the knocked away cherry blossoms and sends them back at the Wizard. Aria responds with a Retsu that disperses the cherry blossoms again. Byakuya then has his cherry blossoms form up around Aria, blocking him from sight. While a Marine thinks the man will get killed, Bastille frowns at Aria’s dramatic flair. With a “Gokei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi”, Byakuya closes the attack in on Aria. Grinning, the Wizard blasts the air around him with a Hatsu, dispersing the attack. Byakuya notes that as interesting, having thought Aria would be unable to use Airspace after eliminating the oxygen. He then concludes that it was the safe zone created from the Zero technique. Aria chuckles, calling it splendid thinking and complimenting Byakuya as a true testament to Soul Reaper Captains and Alliance Division Commanders. He then gloats that his opponent must know that there’s no way to beat him, repeating that he’s his worst possible opponent. Byakuya states he recognizes the Wizard’s power, but refuses to believe the fight is already lost. He states that Senbonzakura is Soul Society’s most versatile Zanpakutō, calling Aria a fool if he thinks that’s all there is. Frowning, Aria calls it sad that Byakuya has a death wish, thinking that’s why he would provoke someone who could easily kill him. Aria tells his opponent to prepare to die, and he and Byakuya resume their clash. While that’s happening, a figure walks into Coalition HQ. Baraggan rests his head on his hand, listening to the sounds of battle. He calls it curious that the battle is young, and yet he hears combat outside his throne room. He decides to punish his Fracción after the ‘ants’ have been driven off. The mystery man states that he seriously doubts an entire army made it up the mountain that quickly. He states that while it’s Baraggan’s right to punish subordinates, he advises the Espada to gauge the situation outside the throne room first. After a short silence, Baraggan states that he would’ve taken the head of anyone else who makes that kind of suggestion to him, adding that he should consider himself lucky he isn’t viewed as an ant despite his humanity. The man sarcastically says he’s honored. Baraggan states that he should be since the ‘God King of Hueco Mundo’ is recognizing his worth. He describes the man’s intellect and desire for power for himself and his ‘kingdom’ admirable. Baraggan then proclaims that a king’s first and foremost concern is his own power. The more powerful a king’s mind and body, the more powerful the kingdom. He calls a weak king no king at all. Baraggan then senses a presence, and asks why Chulhorne is not on the battlefield. Striking a ‘beautiful’ pose, Chulhorne flamboyantly says it was his duty as an underling to inform his king of the situation outside the throne room. Baraggan states that as God King, his Pesquisa is constantly on, so he’s well aware of the battle outside. A nervous Chulhorne also states that the man attacking the summit is being dealt with, promising that the rest of the 4th will just find the man’s corpse at Aria’s hands. Baraggan irritably states that he’s already fully aware of all this, telling his subordinate not to insult his godlike power by assuming otherwise. Chulhorne, afraid for his life, shouts that he’d never be so rude to suggest such a thing. Baraggan states that he better have come with information he doesn’t know about, or he’ll be simply wasting his time. Chulhorne assures his king that he knows, desperately trying to wrack his brain for such a thing, not getting past his belief that Baraggan knows everything as the God King. Baraggan orders Chulhorne to leave him and return to the battlefield, having already decided on punishing the Fracción for letting the battle get out of hand. Chulhorne states that it’s under control, so Baraggan warns him not to test his king. Chulhorne apologizes and frantically heads for the door. Before he leaves, Chulhorne asks Baraggan to stay away from his face during the punishment. Baraggan sighs at that while the mystery man is in shock at Chulhorne’s mannerisms. The Espada mutters that he wouldn’t put up with eccentricity if weren’t for his subordinates’ loyalty. He then asks his comrade how many eccentric soldiers he had to deal with. The mystery man says he didn’t, and his homeland had no time for such tripe. Baraggan admits that if he wasn’t a god with no need for envy, he would. The man rolls his eyes at that, still in no mood to enter the fray. He had taken steps to make sure leaders weren’t relied on so much, and thinks that won’t change any time soon. Kin Tsuchi yells for the ‘maggots’ to listen up, prompting the Sound Ninja, Zetsu, and Marines to stand at attention. She proclaims that the Alliance will be on them in less than ten minutes, meaning they need to be ready for battle. Ggio frowns at her giving orders, asking if she knows there are people of higher rank, like him. Totomaru shrugs that women like to take charge, plus he’s more worried about how the men respond. Ggio curiously asks what makes him say that, and Totomaru states that men love cat-girls, remembering how quickly the Sorcerer Weekly sold out when its models were in cat-girl outfits. Grinning, Ggio guesses the Wizard speaks from experience, prompting Totomaru to blush and say he can neither confirm nor deny. Kin yells at them for talking behind her back, saying she doesn’t appreciate them saying such things before a fight. Glaring, Ggio tells her to calm down, arguing that he’s very serious and she is wound up too tight. Kin pouts at that, causing her cat-ears to twitch. All the grunts blush and yell about how cute that is. Kin angrily yells for them to shut up, but they just keep chanting about how cute she looks. The Sound Ninja, pulling at her hair, says she told the Etherious not to make her look cute, knowing this is how men would react, not wanting to attract that sort of attention. Ggio turns to Totomaru, and asks why he isn’t acting love-struck. Totomaru states that he’s more professional than the grunts. With a deadpan look, he also reminds the Arrancar that Kin is 14. Looking uncomfortable, Ggio calls that a good point. Lady Chiyo walks up to them, calling the men a bunch of pigs and wondering why they can’t be professional. Ggio chuckles that he thought the Ninja could care less about that, considering her Indoctrination. Glaring, Chiyo says she couldn’t care less, but still wants to be in an army that isn’t filled with perverted and unprofessional men. Ggio chuckles that it’s the least they could do, saying she was a well-respected old woman. Chiyo argues that she still is, but was very content with staying dead. Ggio shrugs that that applies to most the Indoctrinated, but they can’t get what they want and just have to deal with the bad hand they were dealt. Chiyo points out that’s easy for him to say, and Ggio arrogantly states he’s right. Then, a Sound Ninja sensor states that several presences are converging on them and will be here in two minutes. Ggio asks if the land mines have been set. The Sensor admits that it was shoddy, due to the limited time in setting it up, but is confident it will take out the front line and destroy the only way to cross quickly. Ggio nods at that, saying it’ll be like shooting fish in a barrel if it goes well. Chiyo thinks she should call out and warn the Alliance of the mines, but knows how much pain Konton will subject her to if she does. Then, the Coalitionists on the 3rd Level see the 4th charging at them. Ggio smirks and quietly tells them to keep running. He then orders the Marines to take aim, and they proceed to do so. Totomaru shrugs that there’s no kill like overkill. Ggio grins at the thought of the coming explosion and carnage, knowing the sensors won’t find inanimate objects. With that, the first row of Alliance step over the mines, and they explode. Scratchmen Apoo and Uryū curse as they see the ground in front of them give way. Shikamaru tells Temari to move to the front and blow the dust away. Ggio gives the order for the Marines to fire. On Shikamaru’s command, Temari waves a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu that blows away the bullets and the dust. Ggio chuckles that they should’ve let the bullets kill them, promising to make them suffer. Ggio orders the Marines to reload while sending the Sound Ninja and Zetsu out. With that, the Sound rush forward while the Zetsu vanish into the ground. Shikamaru thinks that the Clones will come from the side of the mountain while the Sound Ninja keeps the 4th occupied long enough for the Marines to reload and fire again. He guesses that the Sound will back away, giving the Alliance just a couple of seconds to counter Marine gunfire. Shikamaru starts by ordering the Shandorians to start flying and move to the side. Laki confirms the order, and leads the Shandorians to the sky. Ggio notices, and chuckles about clipping angels’ wings. As he Sonidos towards the Shandorians, Uryū fires several arrows at the Arrancar while a few Soul Reapers fly to intercept Ggio. The arrows force Ggio to head up, Soul Reapers in pursuit. Laki tells the Shandorians to ready their Bazookas, and they aim at the Marines. All the while, the 4th tries to hold the Sound Ninjas at bay while awaiting the Zetsu Clones. The Shandorians fire, but Totomaru grins and activates his Pyrokinesis. Laki looks on in horror, thinking there’s no way. Ggio tauntingly asks if the 4th didn’t notice the Wizard who they fought at Aster Mountains, saying they should’ve realized the man would still be a threat and planned for him. A Soul Reaper tells him to shut up and surrounds Ggio with his comrades. Uryū, thinking he can’t get a clear shot, tells the Soul Reapers to get out of the way. While they’re distracted, Ggio vanishes with Sonido and instantly decapitates all of them. Ggio then turns towards the Shandorians, asking if they want to try their luck with him since Totomaru will just stop them otherwise. While Uryū is frozen in horror, Shikamaru calls out to him when he sees a Zetsu Clone trained on the Quincy. It’s immediately pierced by an arrow fired by Marguerite, who comments that all men other than Luffy seem to be useless. After Uryū apologizes and thanks the Amazon, Shikamaru curses that they need to bridge the gap. To deal with the Zetsu Clones, he tells Apoo to use his powers on the side of the mountain and force them all to surface. Quickly, Apoo turns his hands to cymbals promising some music. He then raps as he sends his Fighting Music: Scratch Bang Smash and Bangs his cymbals onto the mountain. The resulting shockwave forces every Zetsu out of the mountain, making them easy targets for the 4th. Shikamaru then orders to Kidō Corps to move up with Temari. He first tells them to push back the Sound Ninja, and the Soul Reapers do so with a combined Hadō #58: Tenran. After that, he has them form a multi-layered barrier with Kidō that won’t fall easily. As the 4th crosses over, Totomaru shouts for the Marines to open fire. Temari responds with a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu that blocks all the bullets. Totomaru draws his katana, guessing there’s no choice before ordering the grunts to draw their swords. Kin grins at this while Chiyo sighs sadly. Wendy keeps avoiding Nirgge’s Bala, with the Arrancar yelling at them to fly. Carla pleads for her friend to hurry, knowing she’ll slow down soon. Wendy, having come up with an idea, tells Carla to start rotating. Once she does, Wendy is able to cover them both with a Sky Dragon Heavenly Sphere that blows all the Bala off course. Wendy asks if Carla is all right, and she says she is, asking her to do that for defense, knowing she can’t use Max Speed for a while. Nirgge grins, saying that wasn’t bad, but assured that all the flying wore the girls out. Smirking, Wendy breathes in and consumes the air, declaring that the heavens themselves are friends of the Sky Dragon Slayer. Nirgge, realizing his opponent’s strength is being replenished, yells for her to die and fires a Cero. Wendy raises her magical abilities with Deus Virtute, and counters with a Sky Dragon Roar that breaks right through the Cero. Nirgge, forced to Sonido away, moves to Wendy’s side. The Wizard easily follows the Arrancar and fires a Roar that nails him. Knowing he’s outmatched, Nirgge thinks that he needs a new plan and throws two Bala forward. Wendy disperses them easily with a Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. Shocked, Nirgge takes a moment to use Pesquia to measure Wendy’s strength. He grins, having figured out that while Wendy’s power is greater than his, it’s constantly dropping since Deus Virtute is a temporary enhancement, meaning he’ll have the advantage soon. Wendy asks how Carla is doing, and the Exceed assures her that she can move now that she’s caught her breath. She then instructs Carla to take her below the Arrancar so she can end it in one attack. As they move, Nirgge extends his trunk at the girls, who promptly avoid the attack and keep going. Wendy readies another long-range attack, and Nirgge can only impotently curse. Wendy envelops the Arrancar with a Sky Dragon Wave Wind, forcing him to cry out in pain. Wendy winces as her enhancement fades away, noting that she still feels the drawbacks of such spells. Carla states Wendy will just have to live with that until her body can naturally accommodate that strength. Wendy sadly admits that she has a long way to go until she’s at Natsu’s level, so Carla reassures her she’s improving and that at this pace she will match him. They’re interrupted when Nirgge’s trunk comes out of the tornado and wraps around both Wendy and Carla before yanking them back into the Wave Wind. Nirgge pulls them up, saying it’s time to crush them. Noticing Wendy’s defiant glare, Nirgge extends his trunk, launching the girls into the mountain, sadistically grinning as he drags them back. Cana pauses her fight with Pakura when she notices Wendy, screaming her name in worry. When Pakura sadly asks if she’s worried, Cana indignantly yells that her friend is just a child, despite knowing she can handle herself. Pakura sighs, remembering the children fighting for her Ninja Village, calling it a cruel reality and urging Cana to believe Wendy can win the fight if she’s truly a comrade. When Cana questions these words, Pakura reminds her that she’s unwillingly fighting and wants the Alliance to win the war. Cana thanks her, promising to bring her back to Crocus alive. Nirgge gives a sadistic grin as he waits for the dust to clear, not wanting to retract his trunk and give the girl a chance at a close range attack. He then feels a sharp pain in his trunk, and sees Wendy and Carla biting down on his trunk, making him feel it through his Hierro. He screams at what they’re doing, and retracts his trunk to bring them close, seeing red at this point as he curses them. Wendy sees Carla struggling to stay conscious, and furiously turns to Nirgge, terrifying him with her glare. She raises her physical abilities with Deus Eques, hearing Carla’s plea to end the fight now. Nirgge briefly sees an actual dragon in Wendy’s place, and wonders what’s happening. He realizes that it isn’t Dragon Force when Carla comes to the same conclusion, thinking the attack is on level with her Secret Arts. She wonders what’s happening to her friend, never remembering such a thing from their training. With a roar of primal fury, Wendy slams Nirgge right in the jaw, shattering one of his tusks. In a few seconds, Nirgge is sent flying far enough away to vanish from everyone else’s sight. Chulhorne gasps in shock at his comrade being beaten. Cana pauses in her fight in shock, never having seen Wendy with that sort of power. Juvia thinks something similar, comparing it to Dragon Force, but knowing it’s something different. Baraggan raises an eyebrow when he feels that power, musing that it’s as great as his own. He snarls, calling infuriating that people want to anger ‘God’. Omake: 100th Chapter Anniversary Part 6 Inside Yukio’s dimension, Blake reads a copy of ''Ninjas of Love. ''Seilah catches Blake, and it looks like a lecture is coming. Instead, the Demon asks why she wasn’t told about such great literature before. Blake sighs in relief and points out Seilah never asked, and was preoccupied with ice cream and hot chocolate. Embarrassed, Seilah asks if it’s unnatural for a girl to eat when they’re emotional. Blake remembers Ruby eating cookies in every mood imaginable, and softly says she understands. Ryuzaki007, sitting at a table with Yukio and looking over chess pieces representing everyone, says that while he appreciates the girls finding common ground they should get back to the matter at hand. Blake, remembering what’s happened earlier, says the irony is not lost on her. Ryu deadpans that she’s perceptive, and asks Yukio to remind him what he was talking about. The Fullbringer states that the goal is find a way to save both ND and Team RWBY, or avenge them if they fail that. Nervous at the thought, Ryu asks him to phrase it in a way that’s less pessimistic. Yukio points out that the FCC is no joke, and that no one will get out of the conflict unscathed. Agent Smith smirks at Yang, saying that she’s been living two lives. On one hand is the renowned student who helps her family, prompting Yang to remember easily outdoing her sister when it comes to taking out trash. As Yang goes on about how she loves spoiling her little sister, Smith states he isn’t done talking. He then details her other life at bars racking up a sizable amount of misdemeanors and assault. The girl feigns surprise, claiming not to know what he’s talking about. Smith deadpans that the bartender, Junior, would disagree and has attested to Yang’s violent behavior. Yang claims that she just crashed a party and made it brighter with her presence. Smith deadpans that she burned bright enough to inflict millions worth in property damage to a random businessman who did nothing to deserve Yang’s wrath. Frustrated, Yang asks if it’s counterproductive to talk someone to death if they’re supposed to be alive as a hostage. Smith checks to make sure no one is monitoring him, and asks Yang what she sees when she looks at him. Yang quickly calls him a bureaucratic goon who kidnapped her friends. Smith explains that he’s grown bored of his monotonous assignment, saying he hates this place and reality. He elaborates that he feels saturated by human stink, fearing he’s been infected by it. Yang smirks that he just has himself to blame, saying the courtesy of a shower would’ve helped with that problem, adding that he ''stinks ''as a kidnapper. Smith frowns at that, saying that by ‘talking Yang to death’ he at least makes the day entertaining for him. Yang goes slightly off-topic by asking if Smith has ever considered a job at Beacon Academy. She states he fits the criteria. First, he has enough formality, discipline, and manner to impress Ozpin and Goodwitch. Second, Smith can clearly and concisely communicate his points. Last, he likes hearing the sound of his own voice. Smith raises an eyebrow at that, saying that if the FCC releases everyone, he might take her up on the offer. Before he can keep talking, the wall is smashed to pieces and Solid Snake knocks out Smith. Snake lights a cigarette and grins, while Yang indignantly asks what the FCC is. Appearing Characters Wendy Marvell Carla Nirgge Parduoc Byakuya Kuchiki Vice Admiral Bastille Aria Baraggan Louisenbarn ??? Charlotte Chulhorne Kin Tsuchi Ggio Vega Totomaru Chiyo Scratchmen Apoo Uryū Ishida Shikamaru Nara Temari Laki Marguerite Cana Alberona Pakura Juvia Lockser Omake Blake Belladonna Seilah Ryuzaki007 Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Agent Smith Yang Xiao Long Solid Snake Abilities Magic * Sky Dragon Slayer ** Sky Dragon Iron Fist ** Sky Dragon Claw ** Sky Dragon Roar ** Sky Dragon Crushing Fang ** Sky Dragon Heavenly Sphere ** Sky Dragon Wave Wind * Max Speed * Airspace ** Zero ** Retsu (列, Row) ** Hatsu (初, First) * Pyrokinesis * Deus Virtue (The Power) * Deus Eques (The Knight) Jutsu * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Kido * Hadō #58: Tenran Hollow Powers * Sonido * Hierro * Bala * Pesquisa * Cero Resurrección * Mamut (Spanish for "Mammoth") Weapons * Shark-Cutting Cleaver * Bazookas Techniques * Gokei (吭景, Mawscape) * Fighting Music: Scratch Bang Smash Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 104 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fight to the Top Next Chapter: Chapter 106 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Man in the Shadows Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign